1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an air-flow generating device directly disposed on a lamp base.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the concept of design is attracting more and more attention. As the household income gradually increases, people start to pay more attention to the household decoration and furnishing. “Illumination” is the most important element in the decorative design, and specifically, more than one set of lighting devices is disposed in almost every corner of a house including a living room, a dining room, a bedroom, and a washroom.
Indoor wiring for lamp bases is preplanned when the house is built, and positions for disposing the lamp bases cannot be easily changed at any time, so that the subsequent decoration and furnishing operations are mostly carried out to cater to the positions of the lamp bases, and meanwhile, the furnishing of the overall space is further considered. If a resident changes positions of furniture or even rearranges the usage of the indoor space at will according to his/her preferences, the preset lamp bases may not be suitable for the decoration and furnishing changed by the resident at will. As a result, a part of the lamp bases cannot achieve an optimal illumination effect.
A conventional lamp base for indoor use has a cup-shaped electrical connection base. The electrical connection base has an internal thread. A conventional bulb has a light-emitting body and a terminal portion. An external thread fitting with the internal thread of the electrical connection base is configured on an outer edge of the terminal portion, such that the terminal portion of the bulb can be directly screwed into the lamp base, so that a user can easily replace the bulb.
Currently, environmental awareness and energy conservation concepts have become hot topics and directions for research and development all over the world, and the consciousness of environmental protection and energy conservation has deeply rooted in people's daily life. Considering the selection of bulbs, traditional bulbs have been gradually abandoned, and instead, power-saving bulbs that consume less power are used, so as to achieve the energy conservation effects. In the year of 1997, many countries signed “Kyoto Protocol” in Kyoto, Japan, in which the countries agreed to jointly reduce the carbon emission (i.e., emission of carbon dioxide) and alleviate the severe influence caused by the greenhouse effect on the global climate.
In addition, if an indoor light device lost its original illumination effect due to the changing of the indoor furnishing, the resident is most likely to detach the bulb. In this way, the electrical energy is saved and unnecessary energy waste is avoided, and meanwhile, carbon dioxide produced when the bulb emits lights is further reduced.
However, after the bulb is detached from the lighting device, only a lamp base embedded in the wall is left, and the lamp base substantially has no function if it is not electrically connected to a bulb, which is a waste of both cost and resources.
Furthermore, as most people get used to using air conditioners or fans, and the global temperatures have been increasing in recent years, the ordinary household power consumption greatly increases due to the long-time usage of air conditioners or fans, which in turn exacerbates the global warming. As an air conditioner or fan mostly blows air in a specific direction and cannot blow air towards every corner of a house due to the restrictions of the arranged position thereof, the operating performance of the air conditioner or fan must be improved if a large-scale indoor air circulation is required. As a result, more power will be consumed, which does not conform to the environmental protection and energy conservation concepts that are currently advocated.
Therefore, it has become an issue that has been thought about by the applicant for a long time how to effectively utilize the lamp base that is not disposed with a bulb to derive new functions of the lamp base except the illumination function, for example, a function of generating an air flow for indoor air circulation, and meanwhile avoiding problems of infinite waste of global resources, rapid energy exhaustion, and rapid global warming.